Dragons of the Deep
by Rowana Farrin
Summary: Sheppard, McKay and Beckett learn the hazards of messing with animals, when they are accidentally separated from the rest of Atlantis. My first fanfic. Please review! REVISED!
1. Major Mistake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters someone else does….lucky people.

**Timeline**: Set early in season one. No spoilers.

**Author's Note**: This is the revised versions of my first ever fanfic. Thanks to my beta reader Nate, who edited it for me, the story is now free of grammar errors and mixed tenses! (I hope). A few other small changes were made to enhance the writing and style, but otherwise the story remains the same. Hope you enjoy the new and improved version!

Dragons of the Deep

By Rowana Farrin

**Chapter One: Major Mistake**

Dr. Rodney McKay took advantage of his free time to explore the deep corners of the Ancients' city. Even after months of living here, vast amounts of the place still remained unexplored. Unfortunately, since new discoveries often went hand-in-hand with disaster, Dr. Elizabeth Weir had insisted that McKay take a military escort. Which was why he was dragging a bored Lt. Aiden Ford along with him.

"Could you at least try to take an interest in what I'm saying?" McKay asked irritably.

"I was listening," Ford lied. The two entered a room, deep in the city's interior. The room was large and its walls were covered with lit panels depicting maps and floor plans of Atlantis. Two large tables were littered with Ancient technology, including many devices that had until now. McKay thought he had died and gone to heaven, except that there were no gorgeous chicks admiring his brilliance. Ford just thought it was a load of junk.

"This..." McKay said breathlessly. He walked reverently around the tables. "This is amazing," he finished.

"Any chance these things could help take down the Wraith?" Ford asked, examining what looked like a small pistol.

"Well, I won't know until I check, now will I?" McKay replied, irritated. He grabbed the artifact from Ford. "Please don't touch anything."

"What ever you say, Doc." Ford began pacing the room in boredom. Though he liked exploring, he never enjoyed all this scientific stuff.

McKay ignored him and concentrated on a device mounted on a large pedestal. Hourglass shaped and emitting small pulses of light, it seemed to be the only artifact that was still active. Rodney was fascinated and reached forward to examine the device more closely.

A flash of light and loud fizzing sound filled the room. Ford whirled around in time to see McKay collapse to the floor. He rushed to the unconscious scientist and checked that he was still breathing. Realizing he would never be able to carry McKay back to the infirmary, Ford activated his radio: "Ford to Command."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Weir's voice answered.

"Mckay's been..." Ford searched for the right word, "zapped by something, He needs medical assistance now!" he said urgently.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he glanced around. The once glowing hourglass was scorched black. "I think one of these things activated."

"Things?"

"We're in a room full of Ancient devices. McKay touched one and just fainted."

"Major Sheppard and Dr. Beckett are on their way."

-----------------

By the time Major John Sheppard and Dr. Carson Beckett arrived, Mckay had already regained consciousness. Ford helped the irritated man to sit up, while Beckett opened his medical kit. McKay was already back to his normal, arrogant self; complaining to high heaven.

"I did not _faint_!" he said emphatically. He pushed Ford away and pulled himself upright, using one of the tables for support. Carson frowned, examining two large, red welts on Rodney's right hand.

"What did ya touch?" he asked in concern. He poked at the spots experimentally.

"Ow!" McKay yanked his hand back. "Would you just leave it alone!?"

"That's enough, McKay," Sheppard interrupted. "What is this place, anyway?"

"I was just figuring that out before..."

"...before you got yourself zapped," Sheppard finished for him. "Ford, you'd better tell Weir what's happening." He turned to examine the displays on the far wall, trying to ignore the rekindled argument between McKay and Beckett. He sighed. _Scientists_. Not that he didn't like them. Far from it. But sometimes they could be such a pain.

The panels depicted various schematics of the city. No doubt they were also equipped with various sensors for life forms and energy patterns like the ones in command. One screen, slightly separated from the rest, showed a small map of rough terrain. Intrigued, Sheppard looked closer and saw a small, glowing dot on one of the mountains.

"I wonder what this is," he said absently. Without thinking, he touched the spot with a finger. White light filled his vision and he experienced the, now familiar, queasy feeling of being transported. Seconds later, his vision cleared and he was once again staring at the diagram. Except it was on a different wall.


	2. Company

**Chapter Two: Company**

"Major, what the hell did you do?!" shouted a very peeved McKay.

Sheppard turned around to find not only the scientist, but an extremely confused Beckett as well. The doctor was still in the act of taking something from his nonexistent medical kit. Ford, however, was no where in sight.

"What's goin' on here?" asked the Scott, glancing nervously at the unfamiliar room.

"What did you touch?" McKay asked Sheppard accusingly. He got up quickly and marched towards the Major.

"Nothing," Sheppard replied innocently. He raised his hands and stepped away from the wall. McKay immediately started fiddling with the panel. Sheppard left him to it, turning his attention to their new surroundings. The room was about the same size as the lab. However, aside from the single panel, it was completely empty. The only other feature was a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Where are we?" Beckett asked, getting up to join him.

"I don't know." He reached for his radio: "Ford, come in." Silence. "Ford!" Still nothing.

"Do ya' think something happened to him?"

"More likely something happened to us. McKay! Talk to me!"

"Have patience, Major," McKay snapped. "This thing is completely shorted out. I'm surprised we even got here in one piece."

"So, it's a transporter."

"Yes, Major." McKay was starting to lose what little patience remained to him.

"Any idea why Ford wasn't transported?"

"No," McKay sighed in exasperation. "Now, if you would just be quiet, I might be able to get us back."

"Okay, okay," Sheppard said defensively. "Keep your shirt on." He took out a life signs detector from one of his vest's pockets and checked it. "Woah."

"What is it?" Beckett asked, looking over his shoulder. The screen showed an uncomfortably large group of life forms just beyond the single door.

"McKay," Sheppard said slowly.

"What?" he snapped, angry at all the interruptions. He turned around and was startled by the Major's sudden, serious expression. "What is it?" he asked in concern, walking over to join the other two.

"We've got company," Sheppard replied. He checked the screen again. "A lot of company."

-------------------

Meanwhile, Lt. Ford found himself suddenly alone in the strange lab. Holding his gun at the ready, he quickly searched the room and hallway outside. Nothing. He returned to examine the lab again. Except for the absence of his companions, nothing appeared to have changed. Beckett's medical kit still lay open on the floor, exactly as it had been, but neither he nor McKay or the Major were anywhere to be found.

"Dr. Weir?" he called on his radio.

"Yes, Lieutenant? How's Rodney?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Weir asked in alarm.

"They've all vanished."

"Vanished?!"

"Yeah. One second they were here and the next they were gone."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that McKay just disappeared?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Major Sheppard and Dr. Beckett too?"

"Gone."

Weir sighed deeply. _Why was it always the simple things that went wrong?_ "You'd better stay there," she told Ford. "I'll send someone down to find out what happened."

"Will do."


	3. Tip toe, through the

**Chapter Three: Tip toe, through the...**

"What are they?" McKay asked, staring at the green dots.

Sheppard shrugged. "Let's find out, shall we?" He started to move toward the door.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Major?" McKay asked, as he and Beckett followed Sheppard across the room.

"No," John returned frankly. He gave his handgun to McKay. "You got a better idea?"

Rodney swallowed nervously, and took the weapon.

"Can't we just leave them?" Beckett asked.

"Do you see any other way out of here?" Sheppard countered irritably. He wished Ford was there. Working with civilians was harder when it was two on one.

Sheppard crouched on one side of the door and directed McKay to do the same on the other side. Beckett moved behind Sheppard, who passed him the life sighs detector. "If anything moves on that screen," Sheppard whispered, "get back as far as you can."

Sheppard readied his P-90 and nodded to McKay. McKay reached up and activated the control to open the door. Braced for anything, from Wraith to some new horror, they were surprised to find...lizards. Hundreds of sleeping lizards. Each was about a foot and a half long with another foot of tail. They resembled tiny, blue-green versions of Chinese dragons, with four clawed feet and long, pointed snouts.

McKay lowered his gun. "Is that all?" he sighed with relief.

"Shhh!" Sheppard whispered playfully. "You'll wake them up!"

"How do ya suppose they got in here?" Beckett asked.

"They must have found a hole or something," McKay answered, "which means we must be in the lower levels of the city."

"Okay," Sheppard said resolutely. "All we need are some stairs."

"And how do you plan on getting past those things?"

"Very quietly." Without waiting for a reply, he got up and began tiptoeing across the crowded room.

"Major!" McKay hissed. Sheppard turned and put a finger to his lips for silence before continuing his trek.

"What does he think he's doing?" Beckett asked in a whisper.

"Knowing him, he's probably not thinking at all," McKay replied, glancing nervously at the Major's slow progress.

Sheppard had made it almost halfway across the room. He could see that the space was larger than the one he had just left, and aside from the lizards, it seems to be a fairly ordinary sitting room, or as ordinary as things could be in Atlantis. Several chairs and tables were scattered around; some on their sides, some were upside down, and nearly all covered with sprawling lizards. A three-foot gap in one corner of the floor revealed their secret entrance. The edges of the hole were charred, indicating it had been caused by an explosion of some kind. Beyond it was nothing but inky black water.

_McKay was right again_, Sheppard sighed. Not that he was surprised. McKay always seemed to be right. It was one of the things that made him so annoying.

A few of the lizards stirred and watched the Major with bright, golden eyes, but they made no move to impede his progress. Deciding it was safe, Sheppard turned and gestured for the other two to follow. McKay started gingerly across with Beckett close behind. Despite all efforts, the two made considerable noise by stepping considerably harder than then was needed. Sheppard glared at them and gestured for them to be more quiet. By now, over half the lizards were awake and watching the humans. Though the creatures still did not move, the sight of hundreds of intelligent, staring eyes was unnerving to the three friends.

As McKay and Beckett approached Sheppard, the doctor risked a whispered question: "Why aren't they doing anything?"

"They're probably deciding if we're a threat," Sheppard answered, glancing warily at their silent audience.

"Or maybe they're deciding if we taste good!" McKay hissed with a note of fear.

"Calm down," Sheppard ordered. "Let's just get out of here."

They continued to walk to the door at the far side of the room. The density of lizards had increased to the point where it was an effort to walk without stepping on one. Even so, the creatures seemed to think immobility was the best defense because they still refused to move, even when the humans stepped within mere centimeters of them.

Sheppard was just beginning to think they would make it without a hitch when disaster struck. Beckett, bringing up the rear, lost his balance. He stepped wildly to avoid falling and slammed his foot heavily onto one of the inert lizards' tails. The creature let out a piercing shriek, jerked at its tail, and snapped at the doctor's leg. Beckett panicked, over balanced, and crashed into a clutch of chicken-like eggs.

Sheppard and McKay turned back to help, but the lizards were much faster. Enraged, they moved at startling speeds to surround and attack the fallen man, preventing him from rising by entangling his legs. Beckett cried out and swatted uselessly at the tide of lizards, succeeding only in further damaging the nearly destroyed nest.

Sheppard reacted quickly. Grabbing McKay, he pushed him towards the door: "Move!" Then, Sheppard started wading through the growling sea of lizards. Some of the lizards turned their attack on him. By the time he reached Beckett, he was covered in clawing, biting reptiles. He grabbed the doctor, pulled him to his feet and turned to make his way back towards the exit.

By this time, McKay who has been largely ignored by the angry lizards, had reached the far door. He turned and saw only an unbroken wall of scales and claws. "Major!" he shouted. For a sickening second, he realized they could both be dead.

"McKay! Get out of here!" Sheppard yelled from the within the hoard.

Torn by indecision, Rodney didn't move. "I can't just leave you here!" he screamed back, his voice betraying rising panic.

_Scientists_, Sheppard sighed mentally, _why are they always so stubborn?_ They didn't have time for this! He opened his mouth to shout again, but at that moment, he slipped. He and Beckett plunged under the writhing mass of lizards.

"Major! Carson!" McKay cried, but this time, he got no answer. Mind racing, he did the first that came into his head. He fired a shot over the melee.

The effect was miraculous. The lizards shrieked in a deafening cacophony of noise, louder than the gun itself had been. Then, they scattered to all corners of the room, many diving into the watery hole. In a matter of seconds, the center of the room was completely devoid of the creatures.

Knowing this might not last, Sheppard acted fast. Getting up, he dragged Beckett to his feet and shouted at McKay: "Get the door!" Half carrying the semiconscious doctor, he ran for the exit. Rodney hurriedly opened the door and rushed into the next room. As the shock wore off their tiny assailants, Sheppard and Beckett collapsed into the far room. McKay slammed the door shut just as several lizards rushed towards it.


	4. Mommy?

**Chapter Four: Mommy?**

"Well," Sheppard said positively, "we made it." He winced at the small bites and scratches covering his hands and face. They were not very deep and, thankfully, his clothes had protected most of his skin from attack. He glanced around, checking on the other two. McKay was virtually untouched, but Carson didn't look too good. His uniform was in tatters and several places were stained dark red where the lizards had broken through the clothe.

"Are you okay?" Sheppard asked him, frowning.

"I've just been attacked by a horde of bloody reptiles," he replied indignantly. "Of course I'm not alright!"

"Calm down!" Sheppard commanded, "You're alive, aren't you?"

Beckett took several deep breathes to composed himself before answering. "I'm sorry. I am grateful, you know." He then tried to get up, but failed, wincing. "I've sprained my ankle."

"Are you sure?" McKay asked.

Beckett glared at him. "Who's the doctor here: you or me?"

"Can you walk?" Sheppard asked.

"Maybe, but not well." He ran his hands down his leg, checking for further injury. "It's not too serious," he said with relief.

"Alright, then," Sheppard decided. "You two stay here. I'm going to have a look around."

"You won't do anything stupid, will you Major?" McKay asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," he answered, checking that his gun was loaded, "but if I do, you'll be the first to know." Without waiting for a reply, he turned to inspect the room.

Aside from a small dim light over the door, the room was pitch black. The flashlight affixed to Sheppard's P-90 barely penetrated the thick darkness. Slowly and carefully, the Major made his way across the center of the vast space. Part of the way across, he spotted an Ancient computer. Hoping to find a light switch, he activated the controls with a touch. The computer glowed into life and Sheppard scanned the various buttons. Spotting some familiar symbols, he pressed one of the controls.

Soft blue and yellow light flooded the room, revealing the last thing he had expected to see: the room itself was much like the gate room in the city, but instead of the gate, was a huge window. And, instead of the vast sky and ocean of Atlantis, he saw only dark, navy blue water, partially lit by a few spotlights outside.

"This is not good," Sheppard muttered.

"What is it, Major?" McKay called from behind.

"You'd better come see this."

McKay sighed and turned to help Beckett get up. Suddenly, he cried out and recoiled away in terror.

Sheppard rushed over. "What's going on?"

"Look!" McKay pointed at a small, gray and green lump on Beckett's lower back. Beckett, himself, was trying vainly to see it.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

Curious, Sheppard leaned closer. It was one of the lizards, clinging to Beckett's coat. Less than a quarter the size of the others, the tiny creature was covered in yellowish goo and shell fragments.

"Well?!" Beckett asked in rising panic.

"Relax," Sheppard assured him. "It's just a baby. It must have come from one of the eggs you crushed."

Carson was not convinced. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Positive."

"What if it has some sort of Atlantian rabies?" McKay asked nervously.

"McKay," Sheppard warned him with a disapproving look.

"Um...Could you please get it off me now?" Beckett asked, trying to stay as still as possible.

"Sure thing." Sheppard reached for the little creature. Its skin was bumpy and surprisingly warm to the touch. He gently tried to pry it off, but it clung with a fierce death grip. Impatient, John pulled harder. Without warning, the lizard gave a frightened squeal and let go, sending Sheppard falling backward into McKay.

"Are you alright?" Beckett asked, turning around.

"Yeah," Sheppard replied dismissively.

"No!" McKay accused. "You just squashed me!"

Sheppard ignored him and examined the little creature in his hand. It looked around in bewilderment with pale, yellow eyes and gave a pitiful cry of despair. Despite the actions of its fellows, Sheppard couldn't help but find it cute.

"So, what do we do with it now?" McKay asked, helping Carson up.

"You're the scientist," Sheppard pointed out. He held up the squirming lizard.

McKay rolled his eyes. "Really, Major," he said. Absently and roughly taking the creature, he continued, "and what makes you think I know...Yeow!" He dropped the lizard and stuck his bleeding finger into his mouth. He glared at the hissing creature. "You little..."

Sheppard actually laughed. "I guess he doesn't like you."

"Oh now it's a _he_," McKay snapped irritably.

"I hope you didn't hurt him," Beckett said frowning in worry. Like the Major, he couldn't help but like the little animal. He leaned in closer to look at it. It gave a curious chirp and wrapped itself tightly around Beckett's left arm. "Hey!" He tried removing it, but the creature was not letting go this time. "Stubborn little beastie!"

Sheppard smiled. "Awww! He thinks you're his mommy!"

"I just hope he doesn't get hungry."

"You could always feed him McKay," Sheppard joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." McKay said sarcastically. He folded his arms in disapproval. "Now, if you two are done with your new pet, maybe we could get out of here."


	5. Phone Home

**Chapter Five: Phone Home**

Sheppard frowned, remembering the window. Helping Beckett limp over, he led them further into the strange control room. McKay was speechless. He envisioned all the amazing things waiting to be recovered from the dusty Ancient computers. Sheppard was more concerned with the immediate problem: how to get back.

"We're not in Atlantis anymore, are we?" Beckett was staring at the vast expanse of water.

McKay looked up, noticing the window for the first time. His excitement turned from shock to fear to anger in a matter of seconds. "This is all your fault Major!" He pointed an accusing finger.

"Hey! You're the one who brought us to that lab in the first place!" Sheppard replied defensively.

McKay was about to reply, but Beckett interjected. "Can't we blame each other later? We still need to get back."

"Always listen to your doctor," Sheppard agreed. "McKay can you use any of these to contact the city?"

Rodney was not so quick to forgive. "If I can find the right one. If it's still working. And if it has enough power."

"You'll never know unless you try," Sheppard pointed out, ignoring McKay's angry tone.

The scientist glared at him, but refrained from further comment. Instead, he turned his frustration on the dark computer banks. A touch of his hand brought each one to life as he searched for familiar controls. Most of them were completely unknown, but he managed to locate one nearly identical to those in the gate room.

"I think this is it," he told the others.

"You think?" the Major commented in mock concern.

"Alright, I'm _sure_ this is it," Rodney amended in annoyance.

Without waiting for an argument, he activated several controls. "Here goes," he took a deep breath and pressed the final button.

-----------------

Dr. Weir was pacing the balcony above the Stargate. She was extremely worried about her three missing friends. The team sent to investigate their disappearance had failed to find them and there had been no contact from the three for nearly an hour. She sighed. _They can look after themselves_, she told herself for the hundredth time. Even so, she couldn't help but feel that they should have found their way back by now.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the happiest sound she had ever heard: Rodney's voice. "This is Dr. McKay, can anyone hear me?" His voice was coming from one of the Ancient computers. Relieved, Weir rushed to the computer, where one of the technicians was already working.

She replied quickly: "I can hear you, Rodney! What's your status?"

"I'm fine."

"What about Major Sheppard and Carson? Are they with you?"

"Yeah, we're here," Sheppard answered. "We had a run in with some of the local wildlife, but otherwise we're all in one piece."

"Speak for yourself," Beckett added grumpily.

Weir smiled with relief at hearing their voices. "You can tell me about it later," she told them. "Where are you now?"

After an uncomfortable silence, McKay responded: "We're pretty sure we're not in the city. Major Sheppard activated a transporter that sent us to some sort of underwater research station."

"Underwater?" Weir suddenly became concerned. The last thing she wanted was for them to drown.

"Don't worry," Sheppard told her. "This place seems stable enough."

Weir was not completely convinced, but decided it could wait for now. "Why wasn't Lt. Ford transported as well?"

"I'm not sure," McKay admitted. "It could be that the device was programed to only transport three people at a time."

"Or only people with the Ancient gene," Sheppard suggested.

"That actually makes sense, Major." McKay was mildly impressed.

"Alright," Weir interrupted before McKay could launch into one of his long-winded explanations, "how are you going to get back?"

"Well, we could have used the transporter," McKay offered. "If I had been allowed to finish working on it." This last comment was clearly directed at Major Sheppard.

"Wouldn't the Ancients have some other way out?" Beckett asked.

"Now there's an idea," Sheppard was glad for the excuse not to discuss McKay's transporter. "Does this thing have a map or something?"

"Hang on." McKay fiddled with the controls. A holographic map appeared. Ignoring McKay's smug expression, Sheppard examined it. The picture depicted half a dozen rooms of various sizes arranged in a semicircle with their present location at the center. Beyond the one they came in through, the room had two other doors. One led to a series of smaller rooms that didn't look useful. The other, however, led to a large, square room that looked more interesting.

"That looks promising," Sheppard said, pointing out the large room. "Let's check it out."

"Well, be careful," Weir told them.

"Aren't we always?" He cut off the transmission and addressed McKay and Beckett: "Let's go."

"Wait a minute, Major!" McKay objected. "We should spend more time looking at this," he gestured at the dormant computers, "There could be valuable information in here."

"Come on, Rodney," Beckett was more than a little alarmed. "You can not seriously be considering spending more time in this dismal place."

McKay glared at him, but Sheppard interrupted before the argument could escalate. "Rodney," he asked in mock calm. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. Got anything to eat?"

"No," he replied patiently. "That is why we need to get out of here."

"Oh." Even McKay could not argue with that logic.


	6. Just like a jumper

**Chapter Six: Just like a jumper**

The three companions made their way to the back of the room. Finding no life forms beyond the door, Sheppard opened it cautiously. The large, square room resembled the puddle jumper bay in the city. Two small crafts hung from scaffolding above a large trapdoor in the floor. The crafts were similar to puddle jumpers, but smaller and more streamlined in shape. The engines were more to the rear and did not appear to retract as the jumpers' did.

"Nice," Sheppard declared. He was looking forward to driving one.

"Do you think they still run?" Beckett asked.

"One way to find out." He walked around the room until he found a set of steps leading into the rear of each ship. He climbed inside one and found the familiar four chairs and controls.

McKay came in behind him. "Well? Can you drive it?"

"Piece of cake. It looks just like a jumper."

"Rodney! Major Sheppard!" Beckett called from outside. "I think you'd better have a look at this."

"What is it?" McKay asked. He stuck his head out of the back of the sub, but could not see the doctor.

"Some kind of control unit." His voice was coming from the other side of the room.

McKay and Sheppard made their way around the subs to where Beckett was waiting in a small alcove. He had found controls mounted on a pedestal. The baby lizard around his arm hissed at Rodney's approach, but made no move to bite him again. McKay glared at the creature before turning his attention to the mechanism.

"This should operate the door," he told the others.

"Can you work it?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course I can! Give me a minute."

Sheppard left the scientist, knowing he could get touchy when working. "So, Doc, what'cha going to do with the little guy?" he gestured at the lizard.

"I don't know," he admitted, glancing down at his passenger. "I just hope I can get my arm back someday." He smiled. Even after what he'd been through, Carson couldn't abandon such a helpless looking creature. "I think he's getting hungry," he added.

"Aren't we all," Sheppard replied. He was beginning to wish he'd had the foresight to bring some power bars with him. He sighed; it was too late now.

"Got it!" McKay cried triumphantly. The trapdoor slid open with a small whirring sound, revealing dark water.

"Good job, McKay," Sheppard was mildly impressed.

"Thank you," he replied smugly.

"Let's go, then."

Inside one of the subs, Sheppard took the pilot seat. McKay helped Beckett into one of the other chairs, being careful to avoid Carson's little friend, before sitting next to the Major.

"Okay," Sheppard said. "So, how do we get down?"

As if in reply, the mechanism holding the sub in the air released. For a split second, the ship seemed to hang suspended before plunging down into the water. The impact had all three men grasping desperately for support.

"Are you crazy?!" Beckett cried. "You could've killed us!"

Sheppard shrugged. "I doubt that. I don't think Ancient technology would allow it."

"Seriously though, Major," McKay reprimanded. "You should be more careful!"

"Alright! I thought we were in a hurry."

"To get to Atlantis: yes. To get killed: no."

Sheppard didn't reply, but gently guided the sub deeper into the water. Used to puddle jumpers, he was surprised to find the craft slow and hard to maneuver. In an effort to speed their progress, he pulled harder on the controls. The sub shot forward abruptly.

"Major!" McKay shouted. He covered his face as an underwater mountain loomed into view.

Grim with concentration, Sheppard stopped the craft several feet from the obstacle.

"Holy crap," Beckett mummered. "That was close."

"Not really," Sheppard told him. "We're still a good three feet away." He didn't want to admit that he had been a little nervous himself. Only a little.

McKay was much less calm. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" His voice was rising almost to the point of hysterics.

Sheppard sighed and, deciding to ignore the scientist, carefully turned the sub around. With a thought he brought up a map of the ocean. From this, they could see that the underwater base was affixed to a nearby mountain peak, several hundred feet below the surface, so that it stuck out like a ledge. The map also showed Atlantis to the east, almost a thousand miles away.

"Well, I think we can relax now," Sheppard announced. "We'll be back in time for supper."

"That's good news," Beckett said with relief.

Careful not to accelerate too fast this time, Sheppard sent the sub speeding off in the direction of the distant city.

--------------------

Dr. Weir was considerably relieved after her conversation with her missing friends, but she couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive. She wouldn't be completely happy until they were safely back in the city. Determined to do what she could to ensure this, she turned Peter, who was working on the controls: "Can you locate the source of that transmission?"

"I can try." He fiddled with the controls for a minute. A small map of the planet popped up. "There." He pointed to a small, blinking spot some distance from the city.

"How far away is that?"

"About a thousand miles."

"How long would it take to get a jumper out there?"

"Maybe fourty-five minutes to an hour."

Weir nodded in understanding. She activated her radio and contacted Lt. Ford, who was still in the Ancient lab. "Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"We've just had contact from Major Sheppard. Apparently they're in an underwater facility quite a way from here. I need you to get a team together and head out in one of the jumpers."

"Are they in trouble?"

"No, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Understood. I'll be right there."

Half an hour later, Lt. Ford, Teyla Emmagan, Markham and Stackhouse took off in a puddle jumper with Markham flying. Ford spoke to Dr. Weir from the copilot's seat: "We're on our way."

"Alright. Good luck."


	7. Little teeth and big teeth

**Chapter Seven: Little teeth and big teeth**

Back in the submarine, McKay had fallen asleep. Neither Sheppard nor Beckett minded the accompanying quiet, though, since it gave them an opportunity to enjoy the beauty outside the ship. The sub was traveling through pleasant blue water, rich in unusual fish and other creatures. They even saw the occasional green shape of one of the lizards from the base. Beckett had coxed the baby one off his arm and it was now exploring the ship's controls. Sheppard gently nudged it away while steering around a large creature that looked a lot like a manta ray.

"So, have you named him yet?" Sheppard asked.

"No," Beckett admitted. He picked up the creature as it started to gnaw experimentally at McKay's shirt. The scientist just snored on. Beckett smiled. "He's so innocent. Just like a wee puppy. It's hard to believe he'll grow up to be one of those beasts." He shuddered, remembering his earlier adventure.

"I wouldn't say that," Sheppard said in an effort to cheer him up. "After all, he's got a better parent."

"Thanks, Major." He smiled again and put the lizard gently on his shoulder. "I hope Dr. Weir doesn't mind me keeping him."

"As long as he's house trained." Sheppard smiled too. "And if we can find something he likes to eat besides McKay."

Beckett chuckled. His next thoughts were interrupted, however, when an ominous shape passed the screen. "What was that?"

"What?"

"I saw something move out there."

Sheppard sighed in exasperation. "About a hundred things are moving out there. Could you be more specific?"

Beckett didn't answer for several seconds. "There!" He pointed to a large spiked fin swimming across their view.

Sheppard shrugged. "It's probably just some sort of shark."

"If you say so," Beckett relaxed a little.

"I doubt anything out here is dumb enough to take us on."

As soon as he said it, the ship rocked violently with a sudden impact. McKay was thrown from his chair as the craft swayed dangerously close to a wall of coral. Sheppard struggled to regain control and watched a row of large, sharp teeth pass in front of them.

"What the hell was that?!" McKay shouted. He scrambled back into his chair just as the ship received another violent whump.

"We gotta get outta here!" Beckett screamed.

"I'm trying!" Sheppard shouted back. "This thing won't go any faster!" He swerved wildly around a coral pillar, nearly causing McKay to fall from his chair again. Their attacker followed them easily and gave them another ram from behind.

"Doesn't this thing have any weapons?!" McKay asked in rising panic.

"Doesn't seem to!" Sheppard forced the sub into a steep dive and sped along the reef's surface. Dirt and sediment churned in an angry cloud in their wake, but the creature kept coming. Swimming over the obscuring dust, it came down at them from above and slammed them into the rocks. Sheppard fought to maintain control as the craft scraped along the bottom, groaning at the stress. The huge monster circled around, rising once again above the cloud of murky water.

"We have to do something!" Beckett shouted hysterically.

"No kidding," Sheppard muttered. He turned the ship upward, heading towards the surface.

"What are you doing?!" McKay asked in horror.

Sheppard was in no mood for questions. "This thing looks like a jumper, maybe it'll fly like one." McKay didn't have time to protest as the sub shot upward, gathering speed and momentum. The monster shark angrily turned to follow, gaining on them inch by inch.

They broke through the surface like a cork, skyrocketing straight up into the air. The shark lept after them, its great maw closing inches from the sub's rear. Then it plunged with an explosive splash into the water once more.

Unfortunately, the sub was little better at flying than the shark. It hung in midair for a tantalizing moment before plummeting over a hundred feet to the ocean.

----------------

Ford and Teyla were on their way back from checking out the underwater base. They had found no sign of their friends and were just about to radio Dr. Weir, when they witnessed the most amazing sight. A ship, a lot like a puddle jumper, shot out of the water in front of them closely followed by a monstrous shark over three times its size. As the two plunged back into the ocean, Ford came to the obvious conclusion: it had to be Major Sheppard.

"Major? Is that you?"

"Ford!" Sheppard could hardly believed his ears. Knowing it was only a matter of time before the shark recovered, he snapped a quick order: "We're being tailed. Can you get rid of it?"

Ford was already ahead of him. He ordered the Markham to fire on the beast as it once again bore down on the sub. The water absorbed most of the drone's momentum, but it still made a resounding hit on the creature's side. Finally, the monster had had enough. It gave a final thrash before swimming off to find a safer territory.

"Major Sheppard, are you alright?" Teyla asked.

"Alright?! What kind of question is that!" McKay shouted. He really didn't think he could take any more surprises.

"We're fine. Just a little banged up," Sheppard told them. He steered the sub back to the surface. "Care to escort us home, Lieutenant?"

"That's what we're here for, sir."

The journey back passed uneventfully and before long they reached Atlantis. Weir was overjoyed to see them back safe and insisted on a full report as soon as they recovered. After a night's rest and a big meal, the three friends were almost back to normal. McKay was already working on some of the devices from the Ancient's lab and organizing a team to investigate the underwater base.

Sheppard enjoyed a morning of practice with Teyla, which, as usual, involved two hours of being beaten by a girl. Even so, he thought he did pretty well considering the numerous bites and scratches on his face and hands that still smarted. Hoping to gain back some of his pride, he decided to see how Beckett was doing.

He found the doctor in the infirmary, perched on a stool. His leg was in a brace and his face was covered in scabs, which the Major knew must be a mirror of his own injuries. Still, Carson looked much better. He was, in fact, feeding the baby lizard small chunks of meat, complements of the Athosian hunters. The creature was much plumper than before and had lost some of the gray tinge on his skin.

"Got a name for him yet?" Sheppard asked, as he leaned casually against the counter.

"I'm not sure."

"If you don't hurry up, I'll let Ford do the honors." Sheppard grinned at his threat. Ford was already calling the creatures sea dragons.

Beckett grimaced, then sighed. "I've been thinking of calling him 'Jamie'."

Sheppard considered. "'Jamie'. I don't know, Doc. I was thinking of something more like 'Dave'."

Beckett glared at him. "Maybe you shouldn't be allowed to name things either!"

"Relax. He's your pet." Sheppard smiled and struck a dramatic pose. Grinning broadly, he tapped the lizard gently on the head with one finger. "I dub thee...Jamie!"

Beckett had had enough. He was too tired to deal with anymore of the Major's foolery. He shooed him out with a threat to find an excuse to ground him for a week. The lizard cocked his head with a questioning look in his intelligent, golden eyes.

"Aye. He can be annoying, can't he, Jamie?"

FIN

_AN: Special thanks to anyone who reviewed the story the first time through! I really appreciated all the response for my first story! Feel free to leave more reviews!  
_


End file.
